


Comfort

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hungrytiger11 (hungrytiger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/gifts).



Kaname traced his scars with her fingers, taking stock. "What about this one?" she asked, and he told her.

No one had asked before, and there hadn't been anyone he'd wanted to tell.

She got to his waist before he stopped her and turned away. "That's enough," he said, and she almost spoke, but instead, she wrapped the sheet around them both and laid back down beside him.

"I wish I'd known you," she said. "Back then."

"If you'd known me back then, you wouldn't be alive."

She sighed and put her arms around him again. He closed his eyes.


End file.
